


Behind Blue Eyes

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Ou pas, Un des garçons meurt, je suis désolée, préparez les mouchoirs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: [“Louis a des yeux magnifiques, ils sont si bleus...” souffle-t-elle.“C’est clair. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour avoir des yeux pareils,” ajoute Jesy.Liam lâche un rire sans aucune joie et interrompt leur conversation. “Tu ne donnerais pas n’importe quoi. Tu ne donnerais jamais ce que lui a donné…”]--Louis a des yeux magnifiques. Ils cachent une histoire douloureuse.





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Donc... C’est du spoil, mais c’est important : quelqu'un meurt à la fin. Un des personnages principaux. Si c’est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas supporter, ne lisez pas.
> 
> Pour ceux qui connaissent, cet OS est très inspiré d'un épisode de Teen Wolf. Il y a quelques légères modifications, mais en gros c’est ça. Et donc forcément, les idées et dialogues ne sont pas de moi.

 

Liam est assis dans un coin de la pièce, les coudes posés sur les genoux, et il écoute les plus jeunes parler. Leur petit groupe s’est agrandi au fil des années, devenant hétéroclite.

Ils se font tous confiance, bien qu’à des niveaux différents, et veillent les uns sur les autres. Ils fonctionnent comme une petite famille, même si personne n’est relié par les liens du sang. Après tout, même les relations les plus fondamentales peuvent être bancales, Louis et lui en ont eu la preuve quand ils étaient jeunes.

Les deux meilleurs amis sont les plus âgés, les plus expérimentés. Ils sont ceux qui gardent le plus de secrets, mais aussi ceux qui ont généralement les réponses.

Liam est tiré de ses pensées par Perrie, l’une des dernières filles à avoir rejoint leur bande.

 **“Louis a des yeux magnifiques, ils sont si bleus...”** souffle-t-elle.

 **“C’est clair. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour avoir des yeux pareils,”** ajoute Jesy.

Liam lâche un rire sans aucune joie et interrompt leur conversation. **“Tu ne donnerais pas n’importe quoi. Tu ne donnerais jamais ce que lui a donné…”**

Tout le monde se tourne alors vers lui et six paires d’yeux le dévisagent.

 **“Pourquoi tu dis ça ?”** se lance Niall quand personne d’autre n’ose poser la question.

Liam soupire. Il faudra bien un jour qu’ils l’apprennent et jamais Louis ne trouvera la force de raconter cette histoire. Depuis toutes ces années, jamais il n’a prononcé à nouveau son nom. Et pourtant, Liam sait qu’il y pense chaque jour...

__________

 

Assis le dos droit devant le piano, Harry est concentré sur sa partition. Le métronome se balance à côté de lui, offrant une pulsation sur laquelle il pourra se caler pour ne pas casser son rythme. C’est toujours plus simple de travailler avec le professeur, mais Harry a besoin de ces quelques heures supplémentaires. Il n’a pas la chance d’avoir un piano chez lui et les examens approchent, il doit s’entraîner s’il veut maîtrise son morceau à la perfection. 

Il pose les doigts sur les touches et, en les effleurant à peine, sort quelques notes. Il prend une grande inspiration qu’il souffle ensuite doucement en détendant les épaules, puis il plie les phalanges et se lance dans la mélodie.

Après seulement quelques mesures, un coup se fait entendre de l’autre côté du mur. Harry sursaute, crispant les doigts et manquant une note. Mais il respire, secoue la tête et reprend aussitôt. Il se passe moins de trente secondes avant qu’un autre impact brise le calme. Cette fois-ci, il est accompagné de cris qui ne s’arrêtent pas. Harry fait de son mieux pour ignorer le vacarme venant du couloir, mais quand un nouveau coup plus fort que les autres retentit, il plaque les mains sur le clavier, produisant ainsi un son qui reflète assez bien son état intérieur.

Il se lève promptement et se dirige vers la porte. Il n’est pas surpris par le spectacle qui l’attend à la sortie de la salle : quelques membres de l’équipe de foot sont en pleine partie au milieu du couloir.

 **“Ça va, je vous dérange pas ?”** s’exclame Harry en avançant vers eux, les bras écartés.

Le capitaine de l’équipe, qui lui tournait le dos, lui fait doucement face avec un petit sourire en coin. Il tient un ballon sous son bras.

 **“J’essaie de m’exercer,”** précise Harry en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches et en haussant un sourcil.

Les joueurs qui se tiennent à l’arrière huent et sifflent, alors que leur capitaine hausse une épaule. **“Peut-être que nous aussi on s’exerce,”** lâche-t-il nonchalamment.

 **“Non. Tu vois,”** commence Harry d’un air légèrement exaspéré, **“moi je m’entraîne dans la salle de musique. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que l’entraînement de foot se fait sur le terrain, dehors.”**

 **“Ouais,”** répond le châtain sans se départir de son sourire, presque moqueur. **“Moi, je suis pratiquement sûr qu’un entraînement de foot peut se faire à peu près n’importe où, pourvu que tu aies un ballon.”**

Les autres joueurs rient, encore, alors qu’il lâche sa balle et la contrôle rapidement du bout du pied en faisant un pas en avant. Harry détourne le regard quand le capitaine s’arrête à un mètre de lui.

 **“Tu vois,”** lance le joueur.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et fait demi tour.

 **“Hey ! Attends, attends,”** vient la voix du sportif dans son dos.

Harry s’arrête, imaginant la tête du châtain derrière lui. Son ton avait quelque chose d’urgent. Le bouclé s’attend presque à sentir des doigts se refermer sur son bras, mais il n’en est rien.

**“Si tu arrives à me prendre le ballon, peut-être que j’arrêterai.”**

Harry ne le voit toujours pas, mais il imagine très bien l’étirement de ses lèvres. Il entend certainement les rires étouffés de ses coéquipiers, qui ne savent visiblement rien faire d’autre.

Le musicien se retourne enfin, une lueur de défi dans le regard. L’autre adolescent l’observe une seconde, puis son petit sourire s’élargit et il provoque le bouclé.

 **“Allez, viens,”** lâche-t-il en faisant passer la balle d’un pied à l’autre. **“Ce sera facile.”**

Harry le jauge, impassible. Ses yeux sont plongés dans ceux du châtain, qui joue avec la balle comme si elle était une extension de ses membres inférieurs. Si le bouclé n’était pas dans une sorte de compétition contre lui, il pourrait certainement admirer la technique, lui qui est incapable de marcher plus de deux cents mètres sans se trébucher.

Quand il tente un pas vers l’avant, c’est sans succès. L’autre élève s’arrête de dribbler, immobilisant la balle sous son pied. Il lance un coup d’oeil vers le sol, puis revient à Harry et le nargue silencieusement, faisant rouler le ballon hors de portée du bouclé quand celui-ci tente à nouveau de s’en saisir.

Le joueur sourit largement à présent. Il contourne Harry, tourne même autour de lui en démontrant sa maîtrise sous les encouragements de ses coéquipiers. Tout ce cirque lui demande néanmoins un peu plus de concentration et son regard dévie inévitablement vers le ballon qu’il fait à présent rebondir tantôt sur son pied, tantôt sur son genou.

Harry est vite lassé du spectacle. Il secoue la tête en soupirant et repart vers la salle de musique, résigné.

Il s’installe à nouveau sur le tabouret et arrête le métronome qui se balançait toujours. La musique a le don de le calmer, mais dans son état actuel la pulsation ne ferait qu’augmenter la tension dans ses épaules. Et il ne pourrait pas jouer dans ces conditions.

Il respire un grand coup, fait craquer ses longs doigts et entame quelques gammes, des notes simples dans le seul but de de recentrer. Il est à nouveau dérangé par une voix qu’il reconnaît sans peine.

**“Désolé pour ça.”**

Il arrête immédiatement de jouer et se tourne vers le châtain qui se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte, le ballon entre les mains.

 **“Peu importe,”** répond le bouclé en secouant la tête. Il se retourne vers sa partition qu’il remet en place sur le pupitre.

 **“Hey,”** l’interrompt à nouveau le capitaine avant qu’Harry ait pu enfoncer la moindre touche. **“Comment tu t’appelles ?”**

Harry tourne vers lui un regard exaspéré.

**“J’essaie de m’entraîner, au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué.”**

**“Ok,”** répond l’autre en s’approchant toujours plus près, sans quitter Harry des yeux. **“Je vais juste…”** il fait un geste vague dans la direction du piano, **“te laisser tranquille alors.”**

Harry le dévisage, conscient de la facilité excessive de la chose. La suite arrive quand il baisse à nouveau le regard sur son instrument.

**“Après que tu m’aies dit ton nom.”**

Harry est étonné par tant de culot, bien qu’il aurait dû s’y attendre venant du joueur vedette de l’équipe du lycée. Il se mord l’intérieur de la joue, le regard fixé sur le piano. Il a une idée, soudain, et un sourire s’étire vaguement sur ses lèvres.

 **“Ok, je vais te dire mon nom,”** commence-t-il en se tournant vers le châtain. **“Mais seulement si tu peux jouer d’un des instruments dans cette pièce,”** insiste-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d’un haussement de sourcils. On voit dans ses yeux qu’il est fier de sa trouvaille et un très léger rictus tire vers le haut un coin de sa bouche.

Le châtain lance un rapide coup d’oeil autour de lui. **“Un ?”** demande-t-il.

 **“Un seul,”** répond innocemment Harry.

 **“N'importe lequel ?”** demande encore le capitaine, englobant la salle d’un geste de la main.

Harry ne répond pas et penche la tête d’un air presque impatient alors que l’autre étudiant fait une grimace et se dirige vers le fond de la classe. Harry ne le suit pas du regard, se rasseyant correctement sur le tabouret, sûr d’avoir gagné sa tranquillité. Il soupire et laisse enfin émerger complètement son sourire. Le châtain est silencieux dans son dos et le bouclé pense aux violons, flûtes et autres instruments qui sont rangés sur les étagères.

Quand le capitaine revient vers lui, les mains dans le dos, ses lèvres sont légèrement pincées. Il a ce genre de grimace que l’on porte quand on essaie à tout prix de retenir un sourire sans y arriver tout à fait.

Il s’arrête près d’Harry et ramène ses mains devant lui, dévoilant un triangle et une tige métallique qu’il frappe sur l’instrument en le faisant tinter doucement. Son sourire satisfait n’a alors plus rien de discret.

Harry entrouvre la bouche sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Il lève le regard, les yeux plongés dans ceux du châtain pour une fraction de seconde, puis se retourne vers le piano, hébété de s’être fait avoir de la sorte. Il baisse les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre, remarquant tout de même dans sa vision périphérique que le capitaine écarte les bras, attendant sa récompense.

 **“Je m’appelle Harry,”** dit-il en tournant le visage vers le châtain sans pour autant le regarder. **“Tu peux me laisser travailler maintenant, s’il te plaît ?”**

Le châtain fait un pas en avant en commençant à parler. **“Je m’appelle-”**

Mais Harry le coupe rapidement, et cette fois il le regarde directement dans les yeux, avec une assurance qu’il ne semblait pas posséder quelques minutes plus tôt. **“Oh, je sais qui tu es.”**

Louis hausse un sourcil, amorce un pas vers l’arrière et se met à sourire, un coin de la bouche plus haut que l’autre, le regard joueur. Harry se concentre sur son piano, du moins fait-il semblant. Et quand Louis se tourne enfin vers la porte, Harry le regarde disparaître.

_____

 

En quelques semaines, les garçons passent de cet étrange état de semi haine à un flirt presque constant. Comme la plupart des adolescents, ils se retrouvent généralement le soir dans des coins sombres : le cinéma, un bar… Mais ce qu’ils préfèrent, c’est l’ancienne distillerie. Le lieu est abandonné et se trouve juste à la sortie de la ville. Il leur offre un endroit tranquille où ils peuvent passer une heure sans personne pour les distraire.

Harry apprécie particulièrement de se retrouver seul avec Louis. Quand ils ne sont qu’à deux, le châtain n’est plus le capitaine de l’équipe de foot. Il n’est plus cet adolescent trop sûr de lui qui fait rire tout le monde et est adulé par le reste de la population du lycée. Il devient alors plus doux, un peu plus discret.

Ce soir-là, ils s’embrassent en souriant dans le vieil entrepôt. Soudain, Harry se recule et plonge les yeux dans ceux de Louis, le regard pénétrant.

 **“Quoi ?”** demande le châtain, intrigué mais toujours souriant.

 **“Qu’est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ?”** l’interroge Harry.

 **“Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, ça ?”** s’exclame Louis avec un rire sourd.

 **“Pourquoi est-ce que je te plais ?”** insiste le bouclé avec un petit sourire.

Louis avance d’un pas, retrouvant un peu d’assurance. **“A ton avis, pourquoi tu me plais ?”**

 **“Honnêtement,”** commence Harry en détournant le regard, **“je pense qu’au début je t’ai plu parce que justement, je ne t’appréciais pas.”**

 **“Oooh,”** s’étonne Louis. **“D’accord. Alors maintenant tu es inquiet parce que tu penses que, comme je sais que tu m’aimes bien,”** il pose les mains sur les hanches du bouclé, **“je vais me lasser de toi.”**

Harry secoue vaguement la tête, les yeux baissés sur le torse de Louis. **“Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je me demande juste quand ça va arriver.”**

En entendant ces mots, Louis lui relève la tête en passant un doigt sous son menton. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. **“Et si je ne me lassais jamais ?”**

Harry sourit tendrement et Louis approche le visage, mais au moment où leurs lèvres vont se toucher, le châtain tourne la tête. Il est soudainement tendu.

Harry, qui a les mains posées sur ses bras, sent ses muscles se contracter. **“Quoi ?”** demande-t-il, surpris. **“Tu as entendu quelque chose ?”**

Louis est focalisé sur le mur, ses yeux balayant l’étendue de béton d’un bout à l’autre, inspectant chaque fenêtre.

 **“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?”** insiste Harry, qui commence à s’inquiéter.

 **“Il s’est passé quelque chose ici,”** répond Louis d’une voix absente.

**“Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?”**

**“J’ai flairé une odeur…”** Il tourne le visage vers Harry. Quand leur yeux se rencontrent, il ajoute : **“C’est du sang.”**

Le châtain a un mouvement de surprise à nouveau, et Harry est un peu perdu.

**“Ce coup-ci, j’ai définitivement entendu quelque chose.”**

Harry se sent de plus en plus mal. Sa main descend le long du bras de Louis et il lie leurs doigts. Il essaie de ramener l’attention du châtain vers lui, mais son compagnon semble attiré par autre chose. **“Louis, j’entends rien,”** souffle-t-il, tâchant tout de même d’être discret.

Le châtain regarde Harry, un air inquiet sur le visage. **“Il faut qu’on y aille, viens,”** le presse-t-il en tirant sur leurs mains liées sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre.

_____

 

Harry est à la moitié de son morceau, sans aucune fausse note à déplorer, quand il sent un regard dans son dos. Il continue de jouer pendant un moment, mais ne peut empêcher un sourire de s’étirer sur ses lèvres. Il abandonne finalement et laisse glisser ses mains sur ses genoux en tournant la tête vers la porte. 

 **“Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?”** demande-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Appuyé dans l’encadrement de la porte, un sac pendant de son épaules, Louis secoue la tête. **“Je ne regarde pas. J’écoute.”**

Le sourire d’Harry s’adoucit, comme ses yeux.

 **“Est-ce que je te dérange ?”** s’enquiert le châtain, tout prêt à sortir de la salle.

 **“Non !”** s’exclame le bouclé avant de se retourner vers son instrument. **“J’ai une concentration exceptionnelle, rien ne peut me distraire,”** ajoute-t-il avant de reprendre la composition depuis le début.

 **“Tu en es sûr ?”** dit Louis en se redressant. Il s’approche doucement avec un sourire de prédateur qu’Harry ignore résolument.

Le bouclé ferme les yeux, se pince les lèvres et ne lui prête pas attention. Louis vient se placer derrière lui, pose une main légère sur son coude et la remonte lentement le long de son bras dans une douce caresse. Il passe les doigts dans les cheveux d’Harry, écartant une mèche pour la replacer derrière son oreille et dégageant ainsi le cou du jeune homme.

Quand Louis baisse la tête, Harry sent son souffle sur sa nuque. Il attend une remarque, une provocation quelconque, mais les lèvres de Louis se posent sur le lobe de son oreille, sans l’embrasser, sans mordiller. Une simple caresse qui envoie des frissons dans tout son corps. Harry penche la tête et se délecte de cette sensation.

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux en se rendant compte qu’il a arrêté de jouer. Ça le fait sourire et il sait que Louis affiche un rictus victorieux.

 **“Je te déteste,”** dit Harry avec trop de tendresse avant de se retourner pour regarder le châtain.

Ce dernier est tout proche de lui et Harry sent son souffle sur ses lèvres quand il murmure. **“Non, c’est faux.”**

Il se relève avant qu’Harry puisse l’embrasser et le contourne, venant s’installer à califourchon sur le tabouret de l’autre côté du bouclé.

 **“Tu m’aimes,”** déclare Louis avec un petit sourire moqueur, un coin de la bouche plus haut que l’autre, comme souvent.

 **“Je te déteste,”** répète Harry en le fixant, imperturbable.

Louis perd son sourire et une sorte d’inquiétude teinte soudainement son visage. **“Tu m’aimes.”**

Ce n’est pas vraiment une question, mais Harry décèle une crainte sourde dans ces mots, une interrogation dans le regard qu’il aime tant. Il pourrait se perdre dans les yeux noisette de Louis, ils sont si chaleureux. Quelques éclats dorés entourent ses pupilles et y font brûler un feu si particulier. Certains jours, Harry pourrait jurer que les yeux du châtain brillent, littéralement. Et l’espoir les habite généralement, mais l’incertitude les rend presque ternes sur le moment.

Harry perd son sourire lui aussi, parce que l’instant semble trop sérieux pour ça. Il a la bouche entrouverte et le coeur qui bat vraiment fort. Il hoche doucement la tête, sans jamais cligner des paupières.

Son regard descend jusqu’aux lèvres de Louis alors que celui-ci plonge en avant. Et le baiser qu’ils échangent est lent, doux et chargé d’émotions.

 

*****

 

Louis est à table, plateau oublié devant lui. Il joue distraitement avec la paille de sa boisson en observant Harry, assis seul un peu plus loin, le nez plongé dans un livre. Louis n’arrive pas à détacher son regard du bouclé.

“ **Pourquoi est-ce qu’il mange tout seul ?”**

Louis se retourne en fronçant les sourcils quand il reconnaît la voix de Zayn, qui s’assied en face de lui sans même le saluer.

 **“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”** demande le châtain.

 **“Je protège mon cousin préféré,”** sourit le métis. **“Je m’assure que personne n’ait une arbalète pointée sur sa gorge.”**

Son ton à la fois mielleux et sombre fait frissonner Louis.

**“Si je te dénonçais, tu pourrais être exclu du lycée. Tu n’aurais plus le droit d’y mettre un pied.”**

**“Personne ne m’exclura d’où que ce soit. Je suis bien trop beau pour ça,”** rétorque Zayn avec une moue.

Ils se défient un instant du regard, jusqu’à ce que Zayn se tourne à nouveau vers Harry, l’air faussement intrigué.

**“Il n’a aucun ami ?”**

**“Quelques uns,”** répond Louis. **“Mais il aime étudier pendant la pause. Et je pense qu’il n’apprécie pas particulièrement mes amis.”**

 **“Personne ne devrait aimer tes amis,”** s’exclame Zayn avec un haussement de sourcils, tout en se saisissant du dessert abandonné sur le plateau de Louis. **“Ce ne sont que des ados en chaleur. Mais lui là-bas ?”** continue-t-il en pointant un doigt vers Harry. **“Il est parfait pour toi.”**

Il ouvre le paquet de cookies, en sort un et l’amène à hauteur de sa bouche. Mais avant de mordre dedans, il plonge son regard dans celui de Louis.

**“Et les combinaisons parfaites sont rares, dans un monde imparfait.”**

Il ponctue sa déclaration en croquant dans le petit gâteau, laissant Louis s’imprégner de ses mots. Le châtain se lève en soupirant, abandonnant le reste de son repas et rassemblant ses affaires. Il attrape son sac et est prêt à faire demi tour pour partir quand Zayn reprend.

**“Ça m’inquièterait aussi, tu sais.”**

Louis tourne la tête, les sourcils froncés par l’incompréhension. Zayn est le calme incarné.

 **“J’y penserais probablement à longueur de temps…”** continue le métis en levant finalement le regard sur son cousin.

 **“Penser à quoi ?”** demande Louis, perdu.

Zayn hausse les épaules. **“Qu’il apprenne la vérité,”** lâche-t-il sans quitter Louis des yeux.

Le châtain baisse la tête, à court de mot.

 **“Tu y as déjà réfléchi, n’est-ce pas ?”** continue Zayn en se saisissant du gobelet devant lui. Il boit une gorgée de soda avant de reprendre. **“Tu sais que ça arrive tout le temps. Un instant tu vis une parfaite petite idylle d’adolescent, et la seconde d’après,”** il pose la boisson sur la table et relève les yeux sur Louis en haussant un sourcil, dramatique. **“Il voit des crocs, des yeux qui brillent et des griffes.”**

 **“Il n’a pas à le découvrir,”** dit durement Louis.

 **“Mais ils le découvrent toujours,”** souffle Zayn, fataliste. **“Surtout quand ils sont parfaits pour toi.”**

Le regard de Louis glisse à nouveau sur Harry et l’inquiétude teinte ses traits. Il n’a jamais autant détesté être un loup. Son statut lui plaît, en général, et il en apprécie les avantages : les sens décuplés, la vitesse, la jeunesse et la force. Il n’a jamais souhaité être un adolescent normal. Avant.

Louis est tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son cousin.

 **“Il n’y a vraiment qu’un seul moyen de t’assurer que vous soyez toujours ensemble…”** dit-il avant de tourner lui aussi le regard vers le bouclé. **“Change-le.”**

Ces mots sont tels un couperet, une guillotine qui tombe et coupe en deux le coeur de Louis. C’est une possibilité qui a toujours été dans le fond de son esprit, mais jamais il ne s’est autorisé à formuler l’idée, ne serait-ce qu’en pensée.

Quand Harry se tourne finalement et que leurs yeux s’accrochent, il n’arrive pas à lui rendre son sourire.

_____

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Louis est dans les vestiaires après un entraînement. C’est probablement son endroit préféré. Avec une balle au pied, il a toujours l’impression de pouvoir réfléchir plus facilement. Mais pour le moment, même son sport favori ne semble pas pouvoir l’aider à se détendre. Les paroles de son cousin tournent sans cesse dans son esprit.

 **“J’ai trouvé l’idée parfaite !”** s’exclame Zayn, arrivant de nulle part et s’adossant aux casiers près de Louis.

 **“Va-t-en,”** rétorque ce dernier d’une voix sourde.

**“Liam t’a parlé des meutes qui sont ici, pas vrai ?”**

Son meilleur ami lui a en effet parlé des hordes de loups qui ont envahi la ville et ses environs. Il se passe quelque chose et, si Louis est trop jeune pour avoir accès à toutes les informations qui expliquent leur présence, il sait néanmoins que ce n’est pas de bon augure. Si plusieurs meutes se rassemblent, c’est rarement pour le plaisir de se voir.

C’est une autre chose qui tourne dans sa tête depuis quelques semaines. La ville n’est pas sûre. Trop de personnes ont déjà été blessées, ou pire. Et il ne peut s’empêcher d’être inquiet pour Harry.

 **“Il y a plus d’alphas que je n’en aie jamais vu en un seul endroit,”** s’extasie Zayn sans aucune considération pour les tourments du plus jeune. Il se tourne néanmoins vers lui, avec sur le visage un air faussement désolé. “ **Ta mère ne le fera jamais. Et ces meutes ne seront pas là éternellement. C’est le moment de le faire,”** dit-il d’une voix basse et sirupeuse en s’approchant de Louis.

De fait, seule la morsure d’un alpha peut transformer quelqu’un. Louis n’est qu’un bêta : il n’a aucun pouvoir. Sa mère est l’alpha le plus puissant de la ville, mais elle ne changera pas un humain sans une raison valable. Et les sentiments ne sont pas, pour elle, une raison valable.

 **“Une petite morsure,”** susurre Zayn en insistant sur chaque mot. **“Il ne sera plus jamais malade. Il restera jeune, plus beau encore.”** Il s’approche du châtain, qui sent son souffle sur la peau de sa nuque. **“Pense à quel point il sera capable de se protéger lui-même, Louis.”**

Et Louis y pense. C’est comme si Zayn était entré dans sa tête. Il met le doigt sur chacune de ses insécurités, et ses mots ont du sens. Trop de sens.

 **“La morsure est un cadeau,”** murmure Zayn à son oreille. **“Pour toi comme pour lui.”**

Il disparaît après ça, et Louis reste plus d’une heure dans le vestiaire, le corps immobile mais l’esprit en ébullition.

 

*********

 

Quand Harry ouvre son casier, un morceau de papier virevolte jusqu’à ses pieds. Il se penche pour le ramasser en jetant un regard aux alentours, mais les quelques élèves qui discutent dans le couloir ne lui portent aucune attention.

Il se redresse vivement, le papier entre les doigts, et le déplie sans attendre. Il s’agit d’un mot de Louis, qui lui demande de le rejoindre dans les couloirs vers vingt heures.

Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contenir son sourire, mais c’est peine perdue. Il glisse le bout des doigts sur la feuille, juste au niveau de la signature de Louis, avant de la replier pour la glisser dans sa poche.

_____

 

Le soir-même, Harry arpente les couloirs sombres de l’école, mais il est seul.

 **“Louis ?”** appelle-t-il d’une petite voix. Une porte grince et claque quelque part et Harry n’est pas rassuré. **“Louis, c’est toi ?”**

Il avance, la lettre à la main, en essayant de se raisonner. Il n’est pas dans un film d’horreur. Tout va bien. Mais l’ambiance l’oppresse tout de même.

La seule source lumineuse est un signe de sortie de secours et Harry se dit qu’une école vide de sa population est effectivement l’endroit parfait pour une histoire d’épouvante. Ces couloirs sont faits pour grouiller de hordes d’étudiants bruyants. Ils ont un côté terrifiant quand ils sont vides et silencieux.

Harry s’arrête au milieu de l’allée et tourne sur lui-même. Quand il reprend sa position initiale, une silhouette immense se tient face à lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Il ne l’a pas entendue arriver. Malgré la pénombre, Harry remarque des choses anormales : des griffes au bout des doigts de la créature, des oreilles pointues et deux billes rouges qui semblent le fixer depuis le haut de sa tête.

La bête grogne et Harry laisse tomber la lettre qu’il tenait toujours à la main, ses doigts se déserrant automatiquement. Il fait quelques pas en arrière et tout semble se passer au ralenti.

Il se retourne, prêt à courir, mais il sait, sans la voir, sans l’entendre, que la créature s’est lancée à sa poursuite. Harry n’a aucune chance de s’échapper, il est assez intelligent pour en être conscient. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de courir, d’essayer néanmoins de sauver sa peau.

 

*****

 

Louis est dans le vestiaire. Assis sur un banc, il joue distraitement avec un ballon, la tête toujours pleine de ses interrogations.

C’est Zayn qui a choisi. Il a vendu Dan comme étant un alpha de parole, prêt à rendre service. Il a insisté auprès de Louis afin qu’il reste éloigné de la scène, lui promettant de garder un oeil sur la situation. Tout devrait se passer calmement.

Mais Louis a un mauvais pressentiment. Il n’arrive pas à approuver complètement, quelque chose l’empêche d’avoir l’esprit tranquille. Plus les secondes passent, plus il se dit que c’était une mauvaise idée.

Il perçoit soudain une respiration saccadée, des cris étouffés par la terreur. Il reconnaît ces sanglots. Il reconnaîtrait Harry entre mille. Et il revient sur sa décision, il doit arrêter ça.

Il se précipite dans les couloirs et découvre rapidement Harry, au sol. Dan est au-dessus de lui, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Quand ce dernier prend conscience d’être observé, il relève le regard et son attention se focalise sur le bêta. Il enjambe le corps d’Harry et prend une posture de combat.

Louis se rue sur Dan, prêt à en découdre. Mais il n’est qu’un adolescent de quinze ans, et même avec ses capacités de loup, il ne vaut pas grand chose contre un alpha gigantesque. Dan l’attrape d’une main et le balance contre le mur, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Le géant s’accroupit et place une main sur le visage de Louis, l’écrasant au sol, tourné vers le bouclé. Louis est obligé de regarder Harry, gémissant, qui tente difficilement de monter les escaliers en rampant pour s’échapper. Une traînée de sang suit son avancée et il a la main pressée contre les côtes.

Toute l’animosité qui habitait Louis le quitte subitement, quand il comprend qu’il n’y a pas lieu de se battre. Harry a déjà été mordu, c’est trop tard.

 

*****

 

Zayn a assisté à toute la scène. Bien sûr qu’il y a assisté, c’est son oeuvre, après tout. Il ne s’attendait pas néanmoins à ce que ce soit si violent. Il savait que Dan était difficilement contrôlable et qu’il avait cette tendance au jeu, au sadisme presque. Parce que Dan est un chasseur, un vrai, et qu’il est seul, sans meute et sans attache. Il porte sur son visage la cruauté qui l’habite.

Le métis est resté caché, osant à peine jeter un oeil à ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu Louis débarquer dans le couloir, puis foncer tête baissée sur Dan, il a fermé les paupières. Il a été surpris que l’alpha n’aille pas plus loin et qu’il quitte l’école sans plus de cérémonie.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Zayn part à la poursuite de Louis. Il le suit à la trace, flairant son odeur, et le retrouve enfermé dans une cave au beau milieu de la forêt. Louis est assis à même le sol, Harry dans les bras, et ses mains sont couvertes de sang.

Le bouclé est visiblement mal en point. Sa peau est d’une blancheur à faire peur et ses cheveux sont collés contre son visage. Il est recroquevillé contre le jeune bêta, la respiration sifflante.

 **“Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?”** demande Louis en levant le visage vers son cousin, le regard implorant.

Zayn a le souffle court. Il sait que Louis connaît la réponse à sa propre question. C’est un loup lui aussi, il est conscient de tout ça. Peu importe qu’Harry soit jeune et fort, certaines personnes ne sont tout simplement pas faites pour ça.

Il ne répond pas et s’enfuit, fermant la porte derrière lui et s’échappant vers les bois. Aussi tordu que puisse être son esprit, sur le moment, Zayn ne peut empêcher la honte et le dégoût d’étreindre sa poitrine.

La plupart du temps, la morsure prend. La plupart du temps...

 

*****

 

[Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IEQpfA528M)

 

Harry se bat, il lutte désespérément. Et Louis l’aide du mieux qu’il peut. Il lie leurs mains et, grâce à ses pouvoirs lupins, il absorbe la douleur physique du bouclé. Elle rampe dans ses veines, mais ce n’est jamais suffisant. Au mieux, il lui apporte quelques minutes de répit et de lucidité. 

Harry sanglotte doucement. Sa respiration est difficile dans le meilleur des cas, mais quand la douleur reprend, plus forte à chaque vague, il se crispe et gémit, réduisant encore l’apport d’air dans ses poumons.

Louis le couve du regard. Le bouclé est presque inconscient dans ses bras et il comprend pourquoi. L’infime part de souffrance qu’il prend, même mélangée à la sienne, ne doit rien être comparée à celle d’Harry.

 **“Je suis désolé,”** murmure Louis d’une voix cassée.

Harry lève les yeux vers lui, profitant d’un moment d’accalmie. **“Je savais,”** dit-il doucement.

 **“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”** demande Louis, qui sent quelque chose d’horrible grimper dans sa poitrine.

 **“Juste après t’avoir dit mon nom, je pense que je savais,”** reprend le bouclé. Il humecte ses lèvres et déglutit difficilement. **“J’ai vu des choses dans cette ville… Des choses que personne ne pouvait vraiment expliquer.”**

Louis se sent encore plus mal, si c’est possible. Il lève la tête, jusqu’à poser ses lèvres contre le front d’Harry.

**“Et puis, il y a la façon dont tu parles. La manière dont tu dis les choses, comme quand tu dis que tu flaires une odeur…”**

Louis respire fort pour essayer de contenir son angoisse. Il commence à bercer Harry, qui s’accroche à son t-shirt. 

 **“Et je sais que tu peux entendre des choses,”** continue l’adolescent avec des larmes dans la voix, **“des choses que personne d’autre ne peut entendre.”**

Louis s’écarte juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui du bouclé.

 **“Je savais,”** répète ce dernier avec une espèce de désespoir, mais aussi une sorte de libération.

 **“Et je te plaisais quand même ?”** demande Louis, la gorge serrée.

 **“Je t’aimais,”** répond Harry, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il se passe quelques secondes absolument silencieuses. Puis tout à coup, Harry se tend à nouveau et se remet à gémir, une main crispée sur l’abdomen, l’autre désespérément serrée par celle de Louis.

Le châtain lui embrasse le front, le berce et tente encore d’aspirer sa douleur, mais ce n’est pas assez, ce n’est jamais assez.

 **“Je vais mourir,”** dit Harry. **“Pas vrai ?”** ajoute-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, immédiatement happé par le regard noisette de Louis.

Et ça y est, Louis ne peut plus se mentir à présent. Il ne peut plus ignorer la réalité, aucun miracle ne viendra le sauver. Alors il hoche la tête, doucement, résigné.

Harry se met à haleter, sa respiration plus que pénible, la douleur se mêlant aux sanglots. **“Je ne peux pas,”** pleure-t-il alors que Louis resserre encore son étreinte autour de lui. **“Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Louis, je peux plus,”** se lamente-t-il.

La souffrance est continue maintenant, peu importe à quel point Louis tente de l’en soulager. Une larme échappe au châtain et il plonge le nez dans les cheveux d’Harry.

 **“S’il te plaît,”** souffle-t-il. Leurs yeux s’accrochent et Harry répète, suppliant. **“S’il te plaît…”**

Louis capte dans son regard ce qu’il lui demande. Et il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas faire ça, il s’en sent incapable. Mais il est résigné, parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre à faire. Il ne peut plus le sauver, il le sait. Tout ce qu’il peut faire maintenant, c’est prendre sa douleur. Mais se tenir par la main ne suffit plus, alors il accepte, sans un mot.

Il aide Harry à se redresser contre lui. Sa respiration est sifflante, chaque inspiration une souffrance sans nom, chaque expiration un sanglot plein de tristesse et de peur. Harry plonge la tête dans le cou du châtain, l’enlace et pose la joue contre son épaule. Il s’accroche désespérément à lui, les deux mains enroulées autour du haut de son bras.

 **“Je suis désolé,”** murmure Louis à son oreille.

Il respire fort, serre les dents et regarde loin devant lui. Il n’a pas le choix, il lui doit bien ça. C’est de sa faute et maintenant, c’est à lui de le libérer. Sa détermination vacille, mais il se reprend comme il peut.

Ses yeux noisette brillent dans la nuit, les pépites dorées qui les encerclent semblent fondre et recouvrir l’entièreté de ses iris, tels de petits anneaux d’or. Il ferme les paupières et, dans un cri, serre les bras autour d’Harry. Il utilise toute sa force, pas celle de l’homme, mais celle du loup. Et il suffit d’une seconde, à peine. 

Son souffle est tremblant et les sanglots remontent dans sa gorge sans que ses yeux soient encore humides. **“Je suis désolé,”** répète-t-il en ramenant le corps d’Harry toujours plus près de lui. Mais les mains de l’adolescent tombent, sans vie, sur ses genoux. 

__________

 

 **“Zayn est venu me chercher dans un élan de panique,”** explique Liam, se souvenant à quel point ça lui avait semblé bizarre de voir le métis dans cet état. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. **“On a retrouvé Louis à l’endroit où Zayn l’avait laissé. Il ne pleurait pas et sa respiration était étonnamment calme. Il serrait simplement le corps d’Harry contre lui comme s’il n’allait jamais le lâcher…”**

Le simple fait de raconter l’histoire fait remonter le sentiment d’impuissance et de profonde tristesse que cette vision avait provoqué chez Liam à l’époque. C’est lui qui avait dû le séparer d’Harry et c’est à ce moment-là que Louis avait craqué. Il n’avait pas voulu le laisser partir et s’était effondré dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

C’est Zayn qui avait pris soin de se débarrasser du corps. Il l’avait emmené dans les bois, là où il pourrait être découvert. Officiellement, Harry avait été victime d’une attaque animale, comme tant d’autres.

 **“Mais… Ses yeux ?”** demande Perrie.

Liam plonge à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Louis avait pleuré pendant de longues minutes, accroché à son meilleur ami. Quand il avait enfin relevé la tête et qu’il avait ouvert les paupières, Liam s’était retrouvé face à un regard bleu d’une rare intensité.

Il ne peut se résoudre à terminer l’histoire. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains liées devant lui, il relève la tête et parle d’une voix rendue rauque par l’émotion.

**“Ôter la vie d’un innocent prend une partie de l’âme. Ça assombrit. Ça ternit l’éclat doré du regard et ça le transforme en un bleu glacial, tel l’acier.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée.
> 
> Pour les curieux, c’est l’histoire de Derek et Paige transposée en Larry. Si quelqu'un veut voir ça, c'est l'épisode 3x08 de Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Je sais que dans l’univers de Teen Wolf, les yeux des loups ne sont dorés, rouges ou bleus que lorsqu’ils se transforment ou font du moins appel à leur loup. Mais si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je suis sûre que vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai légèrement modifié ça.


End file.
